Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter
by yugioh5d
Summary: After Sparda saves a infant Clover from the demon Sid. He ends up turning her into a Half Devil like Dante and Vergil and he and Eva raise her as their daugther and as a demon hunter. Years later Clover starts to hunts demons with her two older brothers
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge Birth of a Half Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Devil May Cry. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Devil May Cry is own by Capcom. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the dark night streets of Chicago. A man his early to mid forties with gray hair and wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with black shoes and a brown jacket . Was running through one of the alleys of the city carrying a small bundle in his arms with a small blood stain. The man look like your average mid age man for the most part except for the two glowing red eyes that came from his face that said he was more then human. In truth the man was really a lower level demon that had being hired by a strange mysterious man that had hired to bring to him a baby girl that had being born not more then two days ago. For a purpose that the demon didn't really care for as the man had told him to kidnap the infant by any means possible even if it meant killing the parents and even if the infant was killed in the process of the kidnapping as the guy only wanted the body and nothing else. Now the demon running down the dark alley with the infant girl in it's arms crying loudly with a small trail of blood coming out of a wound on the top of her head.

The demon was hoping that by sticking to the alleyways of the city he would avoided drawing any attention to himself from passerbys and deliver the girl to the man who has hire him in the first place. So far the demon's had work as he had hope was getting ready to run out of the alley into another one across the road. When suddenly a gunshot rung out from somewhere as the demon suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as he was sent to the ground real hard on his back and he let go of the infant girl that was in his arms. The demon quickly ignored the pain that was in his shoulder from where the bullet hit and look up to see standing in front of him was a man about 5 11 with short silver hair and blue eyes dress in a black shirt with a black vest with a long red trench coat over the shirt and vest and also wearing red pants with black combat boots with a long sword strap to his black with one hand holding a gray 9 mm pistol that was pointed at the demon and holding the infant girl in his other hand while he was looking at the demon with his ice cold blue eyes full with anger.

"What you do you think you are doing out here in this neck of the woods Sid ?" demanded the man looking at the Demon name Sid in a icy cold voice

"That's none of your business Sparda. What I do in my time is doesn't concern you or your half breed sons." replied Sid in angry voice

"Don't give me any of that bullshit Sid. I know you long enough that what you do is nothing anything good especially when someone hired you to carry out a job that includes killing people and kidnapping a infant girl. So tell me who hired you and what do they want with a infant girl that can't defend herself or do you prefer I just kill you right where you are standing as lower level demon's like you don't deserve to live especially when they spill innocent blood. So the choice is up to you Sid you can die right now or I can kill you later on when I have the time." said Sparda a angry voice as he pointed the pistol at Sid's chest with his finger holding on to the trigger ready to fire off another round

"I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I Sparda. If have to know I was hired by a human that wanted me to obtain that infant girl by any means possible even if it meant killing both her parents. I never saw the guy's face as he had hidden it in shadows. All he said he wanted that girl no matter what dead or alive. So that's what I did as the guy paid me a lot of money to get the job done. That's all I know Sparda. If I had know you would be here then I would never have taken the job in the first place. So am I free to go or are you going to go back on your word?' ask Sid looking at Sparda

"Yeah your free to go this time Sid. As there's more important things I have to do then take care of a low life like you right now. But you better hope I don't see you anytime soon as the next time we cross paths I will make you pay dearly for all the crimes you have committed and the people you have killed in your lifetime. Do I make myself clear!" said Sparda glaring at Sid

"Crystal Clear Sparda. Now if you can excuse I have other places to be and people to see and I don't want to make them wait. Until we meet again Sparda." replied Sid in a nervous voice

With that Sid quickly ran away down the alley leaving Sparda alone with the infant girl he was holding in his left arm. Once Sid was gone Sparda decided to look the girl in his left arm over to make sure she wasn't injured in any way. As Sparda look the girl over he saw that she had short blonde hair and blue eyes . When he look the girl's head over he saw a huge open wound on her forehead that was letting out a huge amount of blood and he could already tell that she had about lost more then half of her blood supply by the way the blanket she was wrap in was basically cover in blood. Sparda knew if he didn't don something quick the little girl would die from blood loss quickly even if he mange to get her to a hospital. Which left him with one option which he didn't like as it would mean the girl would no longer be fully human.

"Man this is bad. This girl already lost almost all of her blood supply. Which isn't good considering since she is barely a week old. There's only one way I can save her and that she to give her some of my blood and turn her into a half devil like Dante and Vergil are. As once my blood is in her system. Then the healing powers it has should heal her injuries and restore any blood she already lost. I just hope I am doing the right thing as the last thing I want to happen to this little girl is ruin her life. But I don't much of a choice in the matter." thought Sparda worried as he look at the girl in his arms

With that Sparda took the sword off his back and cut his right wrist and held it over the girl's forehead allowing his blood to flow into the girl's wound as the girl cried out loud. As the little girl cried her short blonde hair turn a silver color like Sparda's with strands of golden blonde hair mix in as her blue eyes turn a icy blue matching Sparda's with silver specks in them as the wound on her forehead close right up and her blood stop flowing. When Sparda saw the girl's wound close back up and the changes that had happen to her body. He knew the girl was going to be alright as she now had stop crying and look at him with her icy blue eyes as she started to let out a giggle.

"Man talk about a close one . Looks like giving her blood and turning her into a half devil like my sons did the trick as she fully healed. The question now is what to do you her. As I can't just bring her back to her parents since Sid killed them to get to her and I definitely can't just drop off at anyone's doorstep as she now as my blood flowing through her veins not to mention she probably process the same powers as Dante and Vergil which kinda of makes her my daughter. I guess that only leaves one option and that she is to take her home with me . That way I can at least train her to use her new powers correctly without risking anyone's safety. Besides Eva probably will be thrilled to have a daugther as she wanted to have one and it probably do Dante and Vergil some good to have a little sister to play with and help take care of. The question now is what name to give you little one." said Sparda looking at the girl in his arm

Sparda look at the little girl in his amrs trying to think of a good name to give her. When he suddenly saw medical bracelet on the girl's left wrist with the name Clover written on it.

"Clover that's what your parents name you before they died. That certainly fits you perfectly little Clover. I guess it's best time we take you to your new home Clover as I am certain Eva will be thrilled to see me come home with you. Who knows you might even become a great demon hunter along with Dante and Vergil. " said Sparda looking at Clover who let out a small giggle

With that Sparda quickly took off towards home carrying Clover in both his arms as to not drop her as he leap from rooftop to rooftop at a fast pace so Eva and their sons could meet the newest addtion to their family.

That's it for the first chapter of the first chapter of the first ever Totally Spies Devil May Cry crossover. The reason I decided to try to do this kinda of crossover is because no one has never thought of doing something like this before and I wanted to be the first person to try and write it. For those who are wondering Clover is indeed now half human half devil like Dante and Vergil who will be eight years older then she is in the story. This story takes place in the Devil May Cry games which some Totally Spies characters showing up from time to time which includes Sam and Alex who will make a few appearance throughout later chapters as Clover becomes a demon hunter and hunts demons and to find out who wanted her kidnap and for what purpose. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story to help me make it better. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 10 years Later

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Devil May Cry. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Devil May Cry is own by Capcom. I don't make money off this story.

10 Years Later

Deep within a dark forest under the light of a full moon. A young man about 18 years of age with silver white hair that end up in a mop of hair with icy blue eyes and dress in a long red trench coat with a black shirt and vest under the coat and black pants with a brown belt with a silver belt buckle wrap around his waist and black combat boots and a long silver sword that resembled a claymore with a skull on the hilt with it's mouth open up in a silent scream and with two twin 9mm handguns one black and the other one silver in each of his hands was staring down at a group of demons that resembled scarecrows for the most part. At first glance the young man appeared to be just a normal looking person except for the weapons he had with him but they would sorely wrong as this man was none other then Dante one of the twins sons of the dark knight Sparda himself and right now he wasn't to happy as the demons he was fighting right now were not very powerful but were very annoying. As each time he shot with his handguns Ebony and Ivory and took some of the Scarecrows down more would just appear out of thin air which was staring to get on Dante's nerves.

"Damn it . What does it take to take these bastards out. Everytime I shot one down two more appear out of nowhere. This is starting really to get on my nerves . But seeing I was hire to take these guys out I better do my job and do it fast if I want to get paid. I hope you freaks are ready for some major hurt because here I come." said Dante with a evil smile on his face

With that Dante quickly charge at the group of Scarecrows with his guns blazing . Dante quickly fire off a couple of rounds from Ebony and Ivory at five of the Scarecrows as the bullets made contact with with them as they hit causing the Scarecrows to burst right into sand. Dante then quickly took out his sword Rebellion off his back and jump high into air as he deliver a couple of slashes to a few more of the weak demons as they burst into black and red smoke . When Dante landed on his feet he quickly started to attach Rebellion on his back. When all of a sudden Dante look out the corner of his right eye to see about three more of the demons coming towards him. Dante quickly started to reach for Ebony and Ivory but before he could get them out he heard the sound of three gunshots coming from somewhere very nearby as the three Scarecrows quickly disappeared into black and red smoke before Dante's eyes.

"Looks like that's jackpot bro." said a female voice coming from the right of Dante

"Yeah it sure looks like that Clover. But you know those three were my targets." replied Dante with a sigh as he turn in the direction of the voice

When Dante turn around to his right he saw his ten year old sister Clover standing with two identical 9 mm handguns in each of her hands with the only difference was that they were gold and blue with the gold one called Sunlight Heart and the blue one called Grim Reaper. Like Dante Clover wore a long trench coat only instead of it being red it was a purple color with the top of it having a hood almost like a hoodie along with a red shirt with a blue vest underneath of it as well as blue pants with a black belt with a gold belt buckle wrap around her waist with black combat boots with steel toe plates attach to the top of them. Clover had icy blue eyes similar to Dante's with long silver hair with gold streaks running through it that came down to her waist with two blood red bangs framing the sides of her forehead. Attach to Clover's back was the sword Force Edge along with Vergil's sword the Yamato attach to her left hip along with a double barrel revolver called Blue Rose. At first glance Clover look like a normal looking ten year old except while her left arm look normal her right arm was in all words demonic looking as it look like it was covered in red armor with yellowish blue veins running through it with a glowing blue palm and claw like fingernails. All in all Clover look like a girl no one wanted to mess with including her so called big brother.

"What do you mean by your targets Dante. From where I was standing they look like fair game to me. Besides who died and left you boss on how we get our job done?" said Clover angry who at 5 4 stood up to her big brothers upper chest

"You know something Clover you can be a pain in the butt sometimes. Especially since you started to come demon hunting with me . I wish I knew where you got your attitude from " said Dante with a sad sigh as he put Ebony and Ivory away

"I partly blame you for my attitude Dante. As you did raise me since I was five years old and begin training me to become a demon hunter. I guess some of your personality must have rub off on me which would explain why we act so much alike. But we can argue later Dante. As we still have to complete the job we were hired to do which is rid this entire forest of demons so the people in the closest town can feel safe. So lets get the move on bro as theres a pizza back at the shop that has my name written on it." said Clover looking at Dante with a grin on her face as she started to walk away

"And Lady and Trish say I am the immature one ." said Dante letting out a deep sigh

With that Dante started to walk in Clover's direction to try and quickly catch up to her before his little sister got into any trouble she couldn't handle. After walking through the forest for what seem like two hours to the two half devils. Clover and Dante had not encounter anymore demons except for the couple of Scarecrows they had defeated earlier.

"Man what is going on here Dante ? Except for a couple of Scarecrows we haven't seen hide or hair of a single low level demon since we came into this forest. Where could they all have gone to?" ask Clover confuse

"I wish I could tell you sis. Maybe the rest of the demons in the forest decided to hightail on out of here when they knew we were coming." replied Dante looking at Clover

"You wish that was true Dante. As you just want to get back home and bug the hell out of Trish and Lady and explain to them why we didn't complete the job. No something here doesn't feel right bro. As I have the feeling the reason we haven't encounter any other demons is because they are setting up a trap for us and we are probably walking into it right now." said Clover reaching for Blue Rose

As soon as Clover said that . A group of Blood Goyle's suddenly materialize from the surrounding tree and suddenly Clover and Dante quickly found themselves surrounded by all sides without any escape route and Clover could count about 30 Blood Goyle's around her and her brother.

"You just had to go and open your big mouth up sis." said Dante glaring at Clover

"How would I have know that we were going to be ambush by a small group of Blood Goyle's. But at least we now know what is behind all the demon attacks." said Clover

"Yeah a higher class demon. If I had to guess I say it is either a high class demon or even a elite one. You know what we have to do Clover." said Dante

"Yeah take these things down and then take out the main demon who controls these weak guys if we want to protect the people. So how about we make things more interesting between the two of us bro. The one of us who kills the most Blood Goyle's buy the other one all the pizza and Strawberry Sundaes they can eat for the next week." said Clover taking the Force Edge off her back

"Now that's bet I like to hear. Your on Clover let's rock these freaks down into dust." said Dante with grin on his face as he took Rebellion off his back

With that Dante and Clover quickly charge at the group of Blood Goyle's . Clover quickly took out Sunlight Heart and fired off a couple rounds into two of the Blood Goyle's shattering them into smoke. Clover then quickly took the Force Edge and use it to block a attack from another Blood Goyle and use Grim Reaper to make it burst into blood red smoke. Clover look up to see three more Blood Goyle's coming towards her as she quickly charge towards with her hand on Yamato and took the blade out as there was the sound of a single click and the three Blood Goyle's shatter into sand as she put the blade back in it's sheath. Clover then run right into a group of 10 Blood Goyle's with guns a blazing as she fired off a few more rounds from Sunlight Heart, Grim Reaper, and Blue rose shattering five more Blood Golye's into smoke as the bullets made contact. Clover then quickly took her Devil Bringer arm as it started to glow blue and use it to claw the five remaining Blood Goyle's into dust as the Devil Bringer absorb their demonic energy into itself .

Meanwhile at that moment Dante was battling the 14 remaining Blood Goyle's as she quickly unload a couple of rounds from Ebony and Ivory into 5 of the low level demons as they burst into black and blood red smoke. Dante then quickly jump into the air as he took Rebellion and deliver a series of slashes to 4 four of the Blood Goyle's and shattered them into sand as he quickly jump off the last weak demon like a diving board before it was destroyed and unload a few more bullets into the last 6 Blood Golye's as they shattered into sand and blood red smoke right in right of his eyes as he put his weapons away.

"Well looks like that was about 14 Blood Goyles I took out by myself in under 10 minutes a new personal best . If I do say so myself." said Dante with a small smile on his face

"That's is pretty good bro. But that's doesn't matter as you know we made a bet with each other and from the number of Blood Goyle's I took down I counted 16 compared to the fourteen you destroyed. So that makes me the winner which means for the next week you have to buy me all the pizza and sundaes I can eat ." said Clover with a smirk

"Yeah yeah you just got lucky this time little sis. The next time I make a bet with you I will win. But right now we have to find the main demon that was controlling all the weaker ones. I just hope it will not be to difficult to find." said Dante crossing his arms as he glared at Clover

As soon as Dante said those words the surrounding ground beneath their feet started to shake . As suddenly a bolt of lighting came out of the sky struck the ground right in front of them sending the two demon hunters flying through the air and hitting the ground hard on their chest. Dante and Clover quickly got to their feet and saw standing in the same exact spot where the lighting struck the ground a male human figure dress in a black silk Chinese button shirt with long sleeves and black pants with black sneaker on the feet. The male figured had pale white skin with spiky black hair that came down to shoulders. But the strangest part that set off warning bells to Dante and Clover was the man's eyes they were completely black with no pupils at all mean the man in front of them wasn't even human to begin with.

"Well well look at we have here Dante. A demon in human form who has a good fashion sense." said Clover with a small laugh escaping her mouth

"So you think I am joke to be laugh at you weak mortal fool. Do you know who I am. I am the great elite demon Ryu and you two should be bowing down before me." said Ryu letting out a growl at the two children of Sparda

"So your a elite demon and judging by your name I am guessing your a dragon type demon and a powerful one at that. To bad for you Ryu you time on this earth is up. As it's about time for you to die by our hands." said Dante as reach for Rebellion

"Don't make me laugh human. You expect me to believe too lowly humans like you two will kill me. You may have being lucky to defeat my minions. But I am way above your skill level as I will crush you both into the ground where you belong." said Ryu with a evil laugh

"Well for your information Great Ryu. Me and my brother are not any humans. We are the children of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda Clover and Dante and we eat demons like you for breakfast everyday. Besides your just the right person I need to release my anger on as I have being having a bad week lately and I have being itching for a good fight." said Clover with a smirk on her face as she took Force Edge off her back.

"So you two are the children of that traitor Sparda. Yes I can see your resemblance to him and it would explain why you two were able to defeat the lower level demons so easily. Yes I think I will enjoy destroying the two of you with my bare hands as it would be a honor to kill the last two spawn of Sparda from this world." said Ryu with a evil smile on his face as he look at Dante and Clover

"That's fine by me dragon breath. As I am going to enjoy tearing you limb from limb myself and i don't need any help at all to kill you ." said Clover

"Wait there a minute sis. I think you should let me handle this guy as you may have grown a lot stronger since the last time. But I don't think you are ready yet to face off against a elite rank demon all by yourself." said Dante looking at Clover as he took Rebellion off his block

"I think not Dante. As I have being waiting a long time for a good fight to prove my skills and this guy is just what I need in order to see what all my training has come to. I may not have activated my Devil Trigger form yet. But I am more then a match for scum like this demon. Besides who knows I may surprise you with what I can do and I will not take no for a answer from you Dante understand?" said Clover glaring daggers at Dante

"You really are stubborn sometimes Clover. I guess Trish and Lady are right when they say you are becoming more and more like me everyday which even scares me a little bit. Fine you can take this guy on by yourself. But if you need my help just yell for me and I will jump right in to help." said Dante looking down at Clover

"I know you will bro. But trust me on this one. This fight will not last very long as I want to get back home and get some needed rest and enjoy some pizza. Which is why you demon are going to go down by my hand as the one thing I hate the most is freaks like you killing innocent people." said Clover looking at Ryu with angry eyes

"Is that so little girl. Then show me what you got as trust me I am to powerful for you." said Ryu getting into a fighting stance

"We will see about that. Now let's get this party started." yelled Clover

With that Clover quickly charge at Ryu with Force Edge in her hands. Clover quickly tried to slash Ryu across the chest with Force Edge. Only for Ryu to block the attack with right hand grabbing the blade of the sword as he then quickly kick Clover in the chest sending the young girl through the air. Clover quickly landed on her feet as she look up to see Ryu coming at her as he unleash a bolt of light from his right hand at Clover who quickly rolled out of the way at the last second. Clover then quickly took out Sunlight Heart and Grim Reaper from their rear hoister's as she unloaded a couple of rounds at Ryu who quickly used his superhuman reflexes to avoided most of the bullets except for two that hit him in his left arm rendering it useless. Clover quickly charge at Ryu at full speed as she grab a hold of Yamato and took the blade out as there was the sound of two clicks and suddenly she disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Ryu as she put Yamato back in it's sheath as cuts appeared all over Ryu body gusting out blood as he fell to his knees as he clutch one of the wounds with his right hand.

"Looks like that game set and match dragon breath. You are no condition to continued this fight. So how about you just give up and let me kill you with honor like the good little demon you are." said Clover keeping her right hand on Force Edge

"Me be killed by a little girl like you. I don't think so as I don't care if you are the daughter of Sparda you are going to die by my hand right here and now. You may have defeated me in human form but that will not matter in the least as once I am in my true demon form I wipe that smirk off your face when I kill with my bare hands. You should feel honor to be killed by me in my true form as not many people have force me to go as far as you have made me go." said Ryu letting out a evil laugh as he rose to his feet to look at Clover

With that Ryu was suddenly engulfed in a ball of black lighting that lighted up the surrounding area forceing Clover to shield both her eyes with her Devil to keep from going blind. When the light finally faded and Clover uncovered her eyes she saw that Ryu was no longer in his human form but was in his true form which was that of humanoid figure for the most part which was covered in what look like thick plates of black armor that covered his body neck to toe that resembled scales almost like a dragon and where his human head once was now stood a Chinese dragon's head that was as black as the rest of the body with white razor sharp teeth that lined the top and bottom parts of the black snout along with two blood red glowing eyes and inside of the right hand of Ryu was a long black bladed katana with a white hilt in the design of a dragon.

"Now it's time for you die by my hands little girl. Do you have any last words before I kill you." said Ryu with deep angry growl

"Yeah I do. It's time to get serious as I am not going to die today but you are. I hope your ready for your last few minutes in the human world as I going to kill with my hands." said Clover with a evil smirk on her face as she took out Force Edge

With that Clover and Ryu charge at each other head on. Ryu tried to slash Clover with his sword only for Clover to block it with the Force Edge as she quickly took out Blue Rose in her right hand and unload a few bullets into Ryu chest sending the dragon type demon flying through the air and landing on the ground on his back. Clover then quickly run towards Ryu who was starting to get back on his feet hoping to finish him off once and for all. Only for Ryu to grab a hold of her right arm and slash Clover across the chest with his katana causing blood to come gusting out of her chest and Ryu threw into the air. Clover quickly landed on her feet avoiding any more damage to her body as she took out Blue Rose and Grim Reaper and unload a couple of rounds at Ryu causing a couple of wounds to open up on his armor like skin and gust out some blood. Clover then quickly took out Force Edge and charge at Ryu once again as her Devil Bringer glowed bright blue as did Force Edge. Clover quickly delivered a couple of slashes to Ryu as Force Edge unleash a couple waves of blue and red energy hitting Ryu all over his body as the surrounding area was lite up with a bright white light causing a shock wave to burst out from where Ryu was standing as Clover stab Force Edge into the ground to hold herself still and not be sweep away by the intense wind. When the light finally faded away and the wind died out Clover look straight ahead of her and saw Ryu on his knees as he started to faded away right in front of her eyes.

"How can this be possible? How could I have lost to a little girl when I am a elite dragon demon. Somethings not right with this picture as it should be you vile spawn of Sparda who should be dieing at my feet." said Ryu letting out a weak deep growl

"It's very simple dragon breath. I am more skilled then you wanted to believe I was and because you underestimated me that is why you lost to me. So how about you be a good little demon and die like you are suppose to." said Clover with a smirk on her face as she stared Ryu

With that Ryu suddenly fell to the ground on his chest as he let out his last breath before he died right in front of Clover and was suddenly engulfed in a bright black light causing Clover to cover her eyes to keep from going blind . When the light finally faded away Clover uncovered her eyes to see a strange sword hovering in mid air where Ryu's body once stood. As Clover walk towards the sword she saw that the blade was pure black like Onyx with spikes coming out of the main blade and pointed upwards as the tip of the blade was shape like a spike as well with a sharp edge to it with a couple of Japanese kanji color red and with a gold hilt that ended with a human shape head on the bottom of it. As Clover grabbed a hold of the black sword the name of it run through her mind Dark Dragon Blade and all information of what it did and how to use it was inputted into her mind . Clover quickly swung the blade sword down a few times as black lighting and black fire came out of the tip of it.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order Clover. You certainly have grown a lot stronger since the last time we went up against a high ranking demon. Not to mention you gotten your first Devil Arm and not a bad looking one at that." said Dante as he walk towards Clover admiring Clover's new sword

"Thanks bro. I am glad you had faith my skills and if you have to know my Devil Arm is called Dark Dragon Blade and no I will not let you lay your hands on it as I earn it fair and square . So don't get any bright ideas as I will kick your butt all over these woods Dante." said Clover glaring at Dante with angry eyes as she attach her new weapon to her back.

"Man you really know how to to ruin a good time sis. But since you earn your new weapon you can choose how to use it. Besides since we did our job here. How about we pick up our pay and get back to the shop and buy us some pizza since we both earn it." said Dante crossing his arms

"That's fine by me big brother. Just so long as you know you have to buy me pizza and sundaes for the next whole week. That is of course Lady doesn't take the money you owe out of our pay. But of course knowing you Dante. You will be debet for the rest of your life if you know what I mean." said Clover letting out a laugh as she started to walk away from Dante

"Hey have you know Clover that I don't owe Lady or Trish much more money and I better not hear about anymore of my debet problems until we get back home as you will be sorry if you even think you can get away from me." said Dante yelling at Clover who seem to be ignoring him

With that Dante started to walk in the same direction as Clover hoping to catch up to her and hoping that nothing came up on the way home as he needed some rest after everything he had being through.

That's it for the second chapter of Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter. So how did you guys think of Clover's weapons and outfit along with her personality. The reason I had Clover act like Dante is because in this story Dante raise Clover and train her to become a demon hunter like him since she was five years old and of course during that time some of Dante's personality rub off on his younger sister. This chapter takes place sometime after Devil May Cry 3 and the Dark Dragon Blade that Clover obtain by defeating the dragon demon is the same sword from Ninja Gaiden. As always please review and leave comments as I want people options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter as Clover's life gets a little weird as she attends Beverly Hills High in order to proctect one of people's favorite spies Alex from demons.


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
